


Real Magic

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: The knight Sir Galahad visits a wizard in his tower.





	Real Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Arthurian legend au

Harry brings his horse to a stop at the base of the tower with a practiced precision, dismounting neatly, his leather boots landing firmly on the forest floor. Cupping his hand to his mouth, he calls up, “I’ve come to rescue you, princess!”

“Fuck off, Harry,” comes the slightly grumpy reply. Then, “Let yourself in.” The locked door clicks and swings open when Harry puts his hand against the wood, and he ascends the winding staircase two steps at a time.

“Hello, Hamish,” he says cheerfully as he pushes open the tower-room door. He ducks neatly under the book that flies over his head and into Hamish’s hand, the wizard not even looking up from where he’s bent over his desk, scrolls pouring out over every edge, hovering above the floor.

“That joke hasn’t been funny in years.” Hamish says without turning around.

“That joke will be funny until the day I die,” Harry retorts. “I should have a scribe write it down and bury it with me.”

“I didn’t teach you your letters so you could have other people do your writing for you, Harry.”

Harry grins and takes another few steps towards Hamish.

“No armour today?”

“Did you divine that through some spell?” Harry asks cheekily.

“You’re not making the usual racket whenever you move.”

Harry reaches for the nearest chair, and it bumps the back of his knees as it slides towards him, forcing him to sit down hard. At this point, Harry isn’t sure whether the tower itself is attuned to him, or if it’s Hamish’s own magic. Given that the tower seems to be an extension of Hamish, possibly both. “Are you busy today?” Harry asks.

“I’m always busy,” Hamish replies, but he sets down his bottle of ink and finally, finally turns to look at Harry, “but never too busy for my favourite knight. What brings the noble Sir Galahad to my tower today?”

“My sword needs enchanting.”

Hamish raises an eyebrow, “If that’s your latest attempt at innuendo-“

Harry laughs and withdraws his sword from its scabbard. He lays it on the stool that has darted from across the room to stand in front of him. “Not an innuendo,” he says. “There’s a very important quest King Arthur wants me to undertake. I would feel a bit more confident knowing I have a wizard’s magic by my side.”

“You only like me for my spells,” Hamish says, but his voice is light.

“No, I like you for your charming personality and biting wit,” Harry tells him, and Hamish laughs.

He picks up the sword, “I’ll enchant it for you. It might take a while, but feel free to stick around while you wait.”

“And maybe when you’re done with that, we could go back to discussing the other sort of sword enchanting…?”

“Sir Galahad the Pure,” Hamish snorts under his breath, drawing another chuckle out of Harry. “What a load of shite.”


End file.
